First Charter of The Immortals
First Charter of The Immortals Section I: State of Existence This charter has been written on, 8/3/08 to establish the existence of The Immortals and to give a basic guideline of structure and rights for the Immortal members. Anyone in violation will be dealt with in a swift and destructive manner. The Immortals is a black sphere alliance and works to increase the black sphere’s stability. Section II: Becoming Immortal Any nation may apply for membership. We encourage them to be a part of the black sphere or switch to the black sphere, but this is not mandatory. All applicants must fully complete the new member registry application in order to be considered. The Immortals can reject your application for any reason. Any applicant may ask the chief officer to provide reason via pm. All new members are entitled to receive our new member aid package. This aid will be turned down if said member proves to be inactive and non-productive. Larger, more establish nations, should take into consideration the alliance and are asked to stray from asking for new member aid, however they can apply for the aid if they so choose. Section III: Rights and Values of The Immortals Immortal members have the right to free speech, however, Moderators reserve the right to delete a members post without warning, if said post could spark an international or internal problem. As an Immortal member you are encouraged to share your opinions and ideas with all other alliance members. As for the opposite, spam is also encouraged, but spam in non-spam areas can raise your warning level and if it does not stop you could lose membership, thus becoming mortal once again. The Immortals try hard to make our alliance with a family-like atmosphere and encourage our members to follow the Chivalric Code. Kindness, respect and generosity are key aspects of this code. When an Immortal member is in need in any such way Immortal members are too rush to their aid. In-game this could mean nation building advice or aid. For real life problem simply give a member some advice. The Chivalric Code should also be implied to the Cybernation forums and IRC. Also address members of other alliances as if they are superior to you. Section IV: Administration Emperor The leader of The Immortals. All members should put full trust into the Emperor. He is to lead The Immortals into further heights and do whatever is best for The Immortals. The Emperor has final say in all matters, but should consider the Ministers. For example: If all the Ministers disagree with the Emperor over a matter, he should side with them, in order to keep trust. The Emperor also appoints all Ministers, as well as the Chief Officer and Commandant. Chief Officer Commonly called “Minister of Internal Affairs.” He is the right hand man of the Emperor. The Chief Officer helps handle applications and resignations. He also runs the welcome center and answers questions concerning the internal workings of The Immortals. He helps appoint new Ministers and hand out punishment, when needed. The Chief Officer can also order the shutdown of all ministries in time of emergencies. Commandant The General of our Immortal Army. He answers to no one and can create and assemble the army as he chooses. The Commandant names the leaders to the divisions of the army, makes sure the army is ready at all times and helps coordinate attacks. Ministers Ministers rule over: Education, Foreign Affairs, Finance, and Recruitment. All Ministers are free to run their department as they please, but ultimately answer to The Emperor and Chief Officer in times of emergencies. Education: Answers questions concerning nations, conducts nation audits, and holds classes for learning. '''Recruitment: '''Creates recruitment letters, appoints Official Recruiters, and assigns recruiters to certain categories. '''Foreign: '''Can appoint diplomats if needed, seeks treaties, with emperor approval, with alliances, and keeps up relations with other alliances. '''Finance: '''Coordinates new member aid, tech deals, war aid, and nation building plans. Section V: Crime and Punishment Attacks on any nation, aligned or not, during peacetime (tech raiding) is strictly prohibited and will be punished accordingly. If you have any concerns you are doing wrong please contact anyone inside the Administration and remember The Chivalric Code. All violators will be put on a war crimes trial conducted by the Chief Officer Respect for other member is a big deal for The Immortals, respect is to be shown at all times and blatant disrespect will result in a social crimes trial conducted by the Chief Officer. Forum spying is a serious offense and forbidden by much of the Cyberverse. If the government finds sufficient evidence of spying for any alliance, regardless of The Immortal's ties to said alliance, said spy will be hunted down without remorse. Section VI: Amendment The Immortal government reserves the right to amend this Charter at any said time, but the amendment must be announced to the Immortal members. Section VII: Ratification On this date, 8/3/08, this document will be made law with my signature. The Chosen One, Sarmatian Empire Relevant Information Category:The Immortals